Overview of the Research Core The goal of this CVD and diabetes Research Core is to conduct rigorous community-based research that will primarily lead to reduction in disparities for disadvantaged populations but at the same time provide improved service to the community, answer important scientific questions, provide a setting for training of young minority investigators in CVD disparities, and build research capacity in the community. The main research project of the Research Core is addresses cardiovascular health disparities in a Latino cohort;its main research plan proposes a randomized clinical trial evaluating the efficacy of 2 culturally appropriate methods for applying the National Cholesterol Education Program (NCEP) guidelines. The study will employ the expertise of each collaborating institution to maximize the benefits for the predominately Latino community. The SYHC (the Community Health Center with a research center focused on the health disparities collaborative), SDSL) (the research intensive behavioral science center), and UCSD (the research intensive clinical facility) will build on existing relationships to conduct the proposed study, using expertise in epidemiologic, behavioral and genetic research in an effort to promote a coordinated, comprehensive, interdisciplinary and focused research effort to improve the care being delivered to indigent Latinos at-risk for and with CVD. This research study will establish a cohort of adult Latinos who are registered patients of the SYHC, where cross-sectional studies and interventions will be carried out. In addition to overseeing this main research project, the Research Core will also coordinate the pilot projects and provide general oversight and guidance for all research-related activities of the Center. Dr. Linda Gallo, Co-Director of the Center for Behavioral and Community Health Studies, will serve as Principal Investigator for the Research Core, and will oversee the implementation of the main research project at the SYHC, lending her expertise in cardiovascular disparities research. Dr. Gallo will coordinate activities to strengthen the research infrastructure at the SYHC Center for Latino Research and Health Promotion, blending the research efforts already taking place by the university community partners. She will collaborate with Dr. Allison (PI at UCSD) and Dr. Quintana (PI at SYHC) to implement all research activities.